lafrikipediafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Adele
'''Adele Lora BlueCow Pigskin Extra Large' mejor conocida simplemente como Pigdele, Cowdele, Nevecón, es una cantautora inglesa de soul, blues, jazz y música para dormir, ganadora de dos Premios Grammy (a "mejor artista peso pesado" y a "mejor interpretación Holstein hembra"). Su primer álbum de estudio titulado 19 toneladas se lanzó en 2008, Alcanzando a vender aproximadamente cuatro copias alrededor del mundo. Su segundo álbum de estudio titulado 21 toneladas salió en 2011 y hasta el momento ha vendido más de once millones de ejemplares y ha sido por 25 semanas no consecutivas el álbum número uno en la lista: Música para el insomnio, convirtiendo a Adele en una peso pesado de la música y de talla extra extra grande mundial. La cantante ha logrado imponer un éxito inesperado ya que con sus suaves melodías sin contenido sexual soul, blues, ha superado al pornopop electro pop, tan exitoso y reinante hoy en día. Lo que la convierte en una de las exponentes más exitosas sin quitarse la ropa (afortunadamente) del llamado neo soul. Con dos álbumes de estudio ya ha cosechado varios éxitos, entre ellos se encuentran «Hometown Glory Glotony(Hogar Glotón)», «Destroying Pavements (Destrosando pavimentos)», «Rolling in the Deep Shit (Rodando en la miercoles)», «Someone like ate You(Alguien te comió)» y «Set Fire to the Rain Meat(Pon el filete a cocinar)». Biografía nació el 5 de Mayo de 1988 en Lunchcity, Gran Brechoncha. Creció siendo hija de su mamá, que por cierto era madre soltera desde que su padre salió huyendo para no alimentarla. Comenzó a interesarse por el mundo de la comida desde muy niña y de la canción cuando actuó en una presentación de su colegio donde si no cantaba no podría recuperar la lonchera, cantaba el tema «Rise» de Gabrielle, la niña ensayaba hasta el cansancio y así nunca le faltó la lonchera, de hecho ella se ganaba las de sus compañeritos, adquirió mucho peso influencias de otras artistas como Ella Gordegald. En mayo de 2006, entró en la escuela de artes culinarias BRIT School; es decir que estuvo en la misma escuela de artes escénicas que Amy Winehouse, Katie Melua, Leona Lewis y Kate Nash. Un mes más tarde quebró la balanza publicó dos canciones en una página web de artes escénicas y comenzó a rodar presentarse de gira por Reino Unido con otros músicos como Jack Peñate (su puyón mejor amigo), Jamie T, Devendra Banhart y Keren Ann entre otros. Su primer sencillo, Hometown Glotony, donde cantaba las alabanzas del barrio de Tottenham, se lanzó el 22 de octubre de 2007 como disco de edición limitada bajo el sello XXL RECORDS, al cual fue introducida por medio de grúas uno de sus compañeros de gira, Jamie T. Su éxito posterior en MySpace la llevó a adquirir kilos extra popularidad y atención mediática, por lo que pudo firmar con el sello independiente XL Recordings. Con dicha compañía, lanzaría su segundo single, Destroying pavements, que recibió buena crítica y cobertura. Además, los medios de la BBC difundieron sus singles por sus diferentes emisoras de radio e invitaron a Adele a interpretar sus canciones en varios programas de Pérdida de Peso a finales de 2007, pero dejaron de invitarla a los cócteles porque acababa con los entremeses. Adele ganó el premio de la crítica especializada en los Brit Awards de 2008. También es ganadora de dos Premios Grammy (a "mejor artista peso pesado" y a "mejor interpretación Holstein hembra"). Rompiendo balanzas Records 2008-2010: 19 toneladas y primeros éxitos El 19 de marzo de 2008, Adele retumbaba al caminar firmó un contrato que incluía una empresa conjunta entre Gran Colon Records y XXL Recordings para su incursión en un programa para bajar de peso los EE. UU. En marzo de 2008, se embarcó en una fracasada breve gira por América del Norte. El 20 de junio, el álbum fue lanzado a las canecas de basura en los EE. UU. y certificado con un disco de papa frita. A mediados del año 2009 el álbum había superado las 2 de copias en todo el mundo. En noviembre de 2008 Adele se trasladó a Engording Hill después de salir de la casa de su madre (la suya), un movimiento que la impulsó a comer como marrana dejar de beber. En 2008, se anunció que Adele iba a ser exhibida en el circo du Solei episodio de octubre de Saturadas Noches Live (SNL), obteniendo sus mejores puntuaciones en 14 años con 17 000 000 de espectadores. La artista interpretó «Destroying Chasing Pavements (Destruyendo el pavimento)» y «Cold Shoulder» y al día siguiente, el álbum «19 toneladas» encabezó las listas de shiTunes y fue calificada en el número cinco de Amazon.com; a la vez que «Destroying Pavements» se elevó al puesto 2516. Varias semanas más tarde, regresó a los EE. UU. para comerse una BIG MAC rodar por once ciudades. En la 51ª edición de los premios Grammy en 2009, Adele se llevó dos pollos fritos galardones, y también fue nominada en las categorías de "grabación para dormir del año y canción del caño". Adele también tuvo nominaciones a tres premios Brit en las categorías de "mejor britchoncha femenina", "mejor sencillo británico" y "mejor acto no sexual revelación británico". En 2010, recibió una reducción de estómago nominación al Grammy por "mejor interpretación vocal pop popó femenina" por su canción «Hometown Glotony Glory». A finales de septiembre, después de haberla interpretado en The XL Factor, la versión de Adele el éxito de Bob Dylan, «Make You Feel my Love Weight (Hacerte sentir mi peso)», volvió a entrar en el "UK Singles Chart" en el número 4. 2010-presente: 21 toneladas y grasa fama mundial Adele saca su segundo álbum de estudio «21 toneladas» el 21 de enero de 2011. Su sonido está descrito como hipercalórico, voluminoso con una mezcla de música country. El primer single Rolling in the deep shit, fue descrito por la cantante como «una oscura mezcla de comida grasosa y malteadas». El sencillo fue un éxito infartante y tuvo una gran acogida por parte de la crítica gastronómica, fue número uno en gran cantidad de países incluido EE. UU, Irlanda, Hamburgo, Bélgica, Países flacos, Nueva Zelanda, Vaca Suiza, Mac Donalds, Austria, llegado a la cima del Billboard Hot-DOGS 100, manteniéndose en el primer lugar por siete semanas consecutivas, siendo el tema que más tiempo aumentó de peso en el año. El segundo single es Someone Like ate You (alguien te comió), según Adele inspirada en un pastel de boda que estaba guardando para la cena pero en un descuido algunos de sus glotones familiares se lo comieron, estaba tan triste que le escribió una canción entre lágrimas al desaparecido pastel, lanzado en marzo y que ya ha sido número 1 en MacDonalds por 5 semanas no consecutivas. En el Reino Unido el disco había sido número uno en su primera semana con 208,000 calorías y en aumento. A mediados de febrero de 2011, después de una actuación en los Britchoncha Awards, el tema fue directamente al número 1 en las listas del Reino Unido. Adele confirmó en junio que había subido una tonelada empezado a escribir nuevo material para su tercer álbum de estudio y tiene la intención de meterse el balón gástrico grabar una versión de una de sus canciones favoritas pero no hay balones de playa gástricos esperan aprobación de los derechos. En Julio de este año, Adele publicó a Set fire to the rain Meat como el tercer sencillo oficial de 21 toneladas, y esta inspirado en una de las comidas favoritas de Adele la carne asada al carbón (barbacoa), hasta el momento ha aumentado el consumo de carne en toda Norteamérica y Europa. El 28 de agosto del 2011, Adele ganó 3 premios, de los 7 a los que optaba en los MTV Video Music Awards, entre ellos: Mejor fotografía tamaño valla publicitaria, Mejor edición y Mejor dirección de arte no pornográfica (era la única nominada en esta categoría ya que las otras divas del pop no hacen videos aptos), todos estos por el vídeo de su sencillo Rolling in the deep; además, realizó una lechona rellena interpretación del tema Someone Like You, que fue calificada como la mejor lechona rellena interpretación de la ceremonia. Adele se ha convertido en una de las mejores creadoras de sismos música del panorama actual. Premios Sabías que... *...Adele tiene un sistema de Ecolocalización igual que los cachalotes *...Es la nueva reina del popó *...Sus canciones son más efectivas que altas dosis de somníferos. *...Ganó el titulo de Mamut de la canción. *...pertenece al Orden de los Paquidermos. *...Es la mayor Reserva de grasa animal en el mundo. *...Aplastó a sus rivales en 2011 (en ventas) *...Es la cantante no-drogadicta de más éxito internacional. *...Es visible a kilómetros de distancia. *...Incluso se puede ver desde el espacio según la NASA. *...Retumba en 2012 (su enorme éxito) *...Con un vestido de Adele se puede fabricar ropa para los desvalidos de toda África. *...Cada vez que le rompían el corazón se comía un pastel de boda y escribía un éxito internacional. *...Es capaz de crear pequeños sismos al caminar. *...No cabe por las puertas. *...Rompe pisos records en las listas Hot-Dogs 100 *...Amenaza con quitarse la ropa si no se vende su próximo disco (estrategia de katy perry) *...Es la hermana gemela malvada de Big Mama *...Este articulo esta siendo escrito por un fan de Adele *...Lo anterior no es mentira